This invention relates to methods of using interleukin-4 ("IL-4"), the use of IL-4 for making medicaments, and pharmaceutical compositions containing IL-4, for treating solid tumors in mammals afflicted with solid tumors by systemically administering to said mammals an effective amount of IL-4.